battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eydís Sædíssdóttir
Eydis is the first daughter of Sædis "Seasick" Hafsteinnsdóttir, and one of the newest members of the Second Rebellion. The spitting image of her mother, Eydis is quite literally a rebel, in that she does whatever she pleases and doesn't listen to her parents or any kind of authority. She craves adventure and danger more than anything, and joins the Second Rebellion .after hearing about Rhenco. Appearance & Personality Early Life Eydis was born to Seasick and her husband Ellidi on June 2, 1049. From an early age, she was a handful, as she was always causing trouble around the house and the rest of Peaceable County. The first of 10 children, Eydis follows in her mother's footsteps of being a skilled dragon tamer, as well as a skilled sailor like her father. However unlike her parents, Eydis doesn't care for authority and does whatever she pleases, not caring about what anyone tells her. Expected to be the ideal sibling, Eydis ditched her family for adventures, often leaving home for months on end, leaving her siblings Havelock and Hafdís to help raise their siblings instead. Rebellion Family Eydis is Seasick's first born daughter, and the eldest of 10 siblings. She has 5 sisters (Hafdís, Særós, Eivi, Eyrún, and Ísey) and 4 brothers (Havelock, Øyarr, Unnarr, and Skári). Because she caused chaos around Peaceable Country and ran away from home constantly, Eydis has a strained relationship with Havelock and Hafdís, who both had to take over her role of looking after their younger siblings. She has an extremely close relationship with Skari, who is constantly ill, as she often visits him and tells him all about her wild adventures. Seasick Eydis' relationship with her mother Seasick is extremely strained. From a young age, Eydis rebelled against her parents, and often had to be bailed out of trouble. This escalated further when she began to travel to different neighboring islands and caused various disturbances. By the time she is 15, she leaves home for long periods of time, causing her parents enormous concern. Oftentimes when she does return home, Eydis and Seasick have screaming matches that don't solve any problems. In 1070, the day Seasick returns home from Haddock's funeral, she is greeted to the news that Eydis is pregnant. Of course, this sets off another argument, however Eydis sneaks away again, leaving Seasick exasperated. Seasick asks Stonegit for his help in keeping an eye on Eydis, however Seasick eventually catches up with her on Haligan Island and tries to get her to come home instead of joining the Rebellion. This plan fails, and Seasick returns home alone. During this time, Eydis reveals to her mother that she had a miscarriage, which both upsets and relieves Seasick. After her mother departs, Eydis is allowed to join the Rebellion, under the stick rules that she follows orders and does not cause unnecessary trouble. Grey While Eydis has problems with authority, she respects Grey enough to follow whatever orders she is given. As her "aunt", Grey is well aware of the problems Eydis has caused over the years, and tries her best to give Seasick advice to no avail. During the second Rebellion, Grey overrules Seasick's authority and allows Eydis to join under the condition that she follows every order and doesn't cause trouble. Eydis tends to push the boundaries when she is around Grey, and while she isn't downright rude, she does tend to mouth off a bit. She is aware of Grey's authority, but at the same time disregards it, as she believes her mother with smooth things over should an issue ever arise. She is indifferent towards Grey's children, often referring to them as "brats" or "kids", even though they aren't that much younger than her. Years later when Sven becomes chief, Eydis strikes up an unlikely friendship with him, and often confides in him. Stonegit Eydis meets Stonegit one night at a bar, and becomes greatly annoyed when she learns that her mother Seasick had sent him to drag her back home. During their conversion, Stonegit persuades Eydis to stop searching for Rhenco, and instead of going home, she decides to tag along with him. During their short time together, Eydis never learns his name, and so she affectionately calls him "Sir." Blunt After travelling with Stonegit, Eydis meets Blunt and the two have a long conversation at his bar. Eydis takes no issue with the fact that Stonegit and Blunt are a couple, nor the fact that Blunt is related to Orskaf. Like with Stonegit, she never learns Blunt's name, and affectionately calls him "Bartender". = Category:Eydís Sædíssdóttir Category:Characters Category:Hiccup-the-seasick-viking